Six Pépins de Grenade
by titpuce86
Summary: Perséphone ou Cora? Deux facettes pour une même déesse. De la vive déesse du Printemps à la froide Reine des Enfers, il y a un homme, un dieu et l'histoire d'un amour contrarié et contrariant.


AN : ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof : un thème, une heure, un texte. Le thème ici est « pépin ».

Un cheval qui a la robe zain a une robe complètement noire. Le chiton est l'habit que portaient les Grecs durant l'Antiquité. Eleusis est une ville de la Grèce antique où étaient vénérées en particulier Déméter et Cora.

* * *

><p><strong>Six pépins de grenade<strong>

* * *

><p>Une prairie fleurie de Sicile. A terre, deux nymphes endormies sous le poids d'un enchantement tissé par une des six grandes divinités. Près d'elles, un léger châle de lin, taché de terre et d'herbe, et une gerbe de narcisses, éparpillés par leur chute brutale sur le sol. Au loin, une jeune fille se débattant dans les bras d'un homme, debout sur son char tiré par quatre chevaux à la robe zain.<p>

Nous sommes à Enna en Sicile et cet homme, ce dieu, c'est Hadès, le frère de Zeus et le Roi des Enfers. La jeune fille qu'il enlève aussi cavalièrement est Cora, la fille de Zeus et de sa sœur, Déméter des Moissons. La protection que sa mère espérait offrir à la jeune déesse du Printemps en l'élevant loin de l'Olympe et de la concupiscence et des vices de leurs divins pairs n'avait pas suffit à la soustraire à l'attention des mâles, pas même à celle du glacial dieu des morts.

Avant que la terre ne se referme sur elle et son ravisseur, la fille de Déméter crie une dernière fois vers sa mère qui, entendant sa plainte, accoure au secours de son enfant. Elle ne trouve que les nymphes.

oOoOoOoOo

Cora rajusta une fois de plus l'épaule de son chiton. Le vêtement était somptueux, bien plus que ceux dont elle avait l'habitude. Sa mère et elle étaient peut-être les deux maîtresses d'Eleusis mais elles ne se préoccupaient que peu de leurs habits. A quoi bon porter des tenues splendides lorsqu'on travaillait en communion avec la terre ? Cora ne comptait plus le nombre de ses chitons qu'elle enfilait immaculés le matin et enlevait tâchés d'herbe, de terre, de pollen et du suc des baies le soir. Elle était la déesse du Printemps et sa mère présidait aux Moisssons, elles vivaient avec, par et pour la terre, leur plus grand plaisir était de voir toutes choses croître et prospérer.

Elle frissonna. Ici, dans le sombre Royaume des Morts, il y avait si peu de vie et encore moins de choses dont il fallait protéger et encourager la croissance et l'épanouissement. Ici, elle se sentait inutile. Oh bien sûr, Hadès l'appelait sa reine, la couvrait de vêtements et de bijoux plus somptueux les uns que les autres et lui présentait des nourritures raffinées. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'aider à juger les morts, comment l'aurait-elle pu, elle qui n'était que la toujours joyeuse petite déesse du Printemps, que Cora qui suivait sa mère et l'aidait dans sa tâche ? Elle ne savait rien de la Justice et des Âmes. Elle n'avait que faire des vêtements qui la rendaient plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose et elle avait toujours préféré les fragrances et les couleurs des fleurs à l'éclat froid et mort de l'or, de l'argent et des pierres précieuses. Quant à la nourriture, elle savait bien que manger la nourriture des Morts, c'était être condamné à ne jamais quitter leur royaume et la domination d'Hadès. Et elle, elle ne voulait rien tant que retrouver le monde d'en haut, sentir la terre vivante et vibrante sous ses pieds, le soleil sur sa peau et les bras de sa mère autour d'elle, comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant même pas consciente de sa divinité. Ce royaume souterrain, si froid malgré les efforts d'Hadès pour le lui rendre plus plaisant, lui faisait peur. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

oOoOoOoOo

Hadès soupira. Lorsqu'il avait demandé – ou plutôt exigé – de Zeus la main de la fille qu'il avait eu avec Démeter, il avait su qu'il devrait faire face à la colère de la déesse qui avait amplement fait comprendre aux autres dieux que sa fille ne cherchait pas d'amant et qu'elle, sa mère, n'hésiterait pas à castrer le premier crétin qui s'approcherait trop près d'elle. C'est pourquoi il avait eu recours à l'enlèvement. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution et que c'était loin, très loin d'être la meilleure façon de faire une bonne première impression sur sa femme, mais il avait tout de même persévéré. Que diable, il était Hadès, le Souverain des Enfers, il possédait un royaume plus riche que celui des ses frères, Zeus et Poséidon ! Après tout, les pierres et métaux précieux n'étaient-ils pas tous enfouis dans la terre, là où lui seul avait tout contrôle ? N'importe quelle femme, qu'elle soit déesse ou mortelle, aurait dû être ravie d'avoir attiré son attention! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait fait l'insulte de lui proposer d'être sa maîtresse ! Non, il avait clairement indiqué à Cora qu'elle serait son épouse, sa reine, son égale. Il l'avait couverte de cadeaux en espérant s'attirer l'affection de la ravissante petite déesse. En vain.

Cora, ou comme il l'appelait dans son esprit Perséphone, continuait à désirer non pas la caresse des riches étoffes de ses nouveaux vêtements, mais celle du soleil sur sa peau, de l'herbe autour de ses chevilles et du vent dans ses cheveux. Elle dédaignait les couronnes et les tiares qu'il avait demandé aux plus doués des orfèvres à avoir jamais vécu de créer pour elle (en tant que roi des Enfers, n'avait-il pas accès aux plus habiles des artisans qui résidaient à tout jamais dans les Champs Elysées ?) et regardait avec un désir poignant la couronne de fleurs, désormais fanées, qui avait orné sa chevelure lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée. Et tant qu'elle se refuserait à manger la nourriture qu'il lui présentait, il ne pourrait pas être sûr qu'elle resterait sienne, que Zeus n'aurait pas un de ses bien connus revirements et retirerait sa bénédiction à son union. Il ne pourrait pas être sûr que Déméter ne viendrait pas briser les portes de son Royaume, assécher le Styx et récupérer sa fille chérie au plus profond du Tartare si elle le devait. Si les mortels craignaient les colères de leurs frères, la fratrie savait depuis longtemps qu'il fallait surtout redouter celles de Déméter.

Lente à la colère, la déesse était totalement implacable quand on avait éveillé son ire et les résultats d'un tel état étaient généralement douloureux voire mortels pour celui ou celle qui l'avait irritée. Pendant des siècles, Hadès avait soigneusement évité de se trouver dans une situation où il devrait faire face à une Déméter enragée. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en prenant Perséphone, mais il avait espérer que celle-ci mangerait la nourriture des Morts et qu'il présenterait sa sœur devant le fait accompli et que, par égard pour sa fille, elle s'abstiendrait de trop faire souffrir son nouvel époux. Oui mais voilà, Perséphone refusait de manger et puisque Déméter ignorait encore qui avait enlevé sa fille bien-aimée, elle avait décidé de punir le monde entier. La famine qu'avaient causée sa colère et sa négligence tuait des milliers d'êtres chaque jour. Les dieux de l'Olympe commençaient à paniquer face aux décès massifs de leurs adorateurs et étaient impuissants à exaucer leurs prières. Plusieurs avaient déjà été se jeter aux pieds de la déesse des Moissons, la suppliant de lever sa malédiction avant que l'humanité toute entière n'ait été anéantie. Zeus serait bientôt contraint de révéler où se trouvait Perséphone et Hadès ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Tous ses frères et sœurs et leurs enfants viendraient alors faire le siège des Enfers jusqu'à ce qu'il rende Perséphone à sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle mange la nourriture des Morts et vite ou il la perdrait à tout jamais. Et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, jamais. Il fallait qu'elle mange. Quelque qu'en soit le prix.

oOoOoOoOo

Six pépins, six petits, minuscules pépins de grenade. Cora avait espéré que personne ne l'avait remarquée. Après tout, ce n'était que des graines, elle n'avait même pas mangé le fruit en entier. Mais elle avait si faim et si soif après tout ce temps coincée dans les Enfers qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de subsistance pour survivre mais le manque de nourriture et de breuvage affectait même les dieux les plus puissants.

Elle avait été seule dans ce verger. Du moins, elle en avait été sûre. Mais apparemment quelqu'un l'avait vue. Hadès l'avait-il faite suivre pendant tout son séjour dans son royaume ? L'affection qu'il lui avait manifestée, ses promesses qu'elle était son égale, qu'elle conserverait son indépendance pour l'éternité, tout cela n'était-il que des mensonges pour la convaincre de céder à ses avances ? Cora ne savait plus et elle avait plus que jamais besoin de la présence de sa mère, de ses conseils, de son affection pour pouvoir faire face à cette situation. Mais à cause de ces six petits grains et de cet espion, elle n'en aurait peut-être jamais l'opportunité. Elle allait devoir rester enfermée ici pour toujours, loin du soleil et de tout ce qui était vert et vivant. A cette pensée, un bref sanglot la parcourut et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Déméter et Hadès qui se disputaient et s'invectivaient à quelques pas de là, à la lisière entre le monde des vivants et celui des Morts, ne la virent pas, mais Hermès, le rusé Hermès, qui avait autrefois été son soupirant, s'en aperçut et son esprit qui pouvait être aussi malin que malicieux proposa une solution au dilemme qui avait déjà causé tant de morts et de peine.

Six pépins de grenade et six mois dans les bras de la Mort pour Perséphone, dans le sombre royaume de son époux. Mais ensuite, six mois dans les bras aimants de sa mère, sous le soleil éblouissant, sur la terre ressuscitée par la seule présence de Cora. Six mois pendant lesquels sa mère pleurerait leur séparation et infligerait sa peine au reste du monde, puis six mois pendant lesquels elle laisserait exploser sa joie d'être réunie avec son enfant chérie. La Mort et la Vie, mêlées en un cycle immuable et infini, jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
